Just Outrun the Demons
by FreeYourMindtheRestWillFollow
Summary: "The darkness keeps on closing in, you're always thinking of letting it win. Just outrun the demons, could you?" Dean/OC Multi-chap
1. Just Outrun the Demons Chapter 1 Prt 1

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, so this is my first Supernatural fic. If any of you read MBiaC, don't worry – I'm still doing that one too. Yes, I know it's going to be hard, especially for an unreliable person like me, to update them both, but I will. **_

_**Basically, this all begins in 2006, back in the first season. The set up for each chapter is going to probably be two parts, but they will always be posted together. I'm going to be completely honest and say that I was never a fan of the angel/apocalypse **_**_story line, so there's a good chance I won't even write it, so I'll find another way to get Cas in here :) _**

**_Also, since I'm not following specific episodes or story lines, there's a good possibility that characters will be written out (and in!). For example, I haven't decided about John Winchester's fate. I'm not trying to slaughter Supernatural here, I'm just taking it in my own hands. :)_**

**_I would also like to address that the rating is M, and probably later on into the story, there will be smut. I promise there will be ok! But, sex isn't what I want to make this all about, and as the story progresses, I really want to make it violent and/or scary. Well, not scary but you get my point. And, that is for the M rating!_**

**_I'd like to apologize in advance for the cheesiness that is my writing, I know I can get a little…cheesy sometimes, and I greatly apologize. The problem is I think something sounds funny, so I write it, but in reality it's not that funny. So, please, just humor me. I know I should make this another paragraph but this AN is so long, I figured I'd just shove it into this one. If you read MBiaC, I think you'll probably notice some similarities in this, and if you don't, then I guess that message was kinda irrelevant, huh? _**

**_Just like ONE more thing, I promise! I do not own Supernatural! The only things I own are my own OCs which I'm not planning very many of. Oh also, kind of ties along with this, Supernatural covers a lot of lore, and I'm seriously so interested in this stuff, so I'm taking the liberty of researching (Yes I'm a giant nerd that loves research.) actual lore. So, I would like to get as close to lores as I can. And I mean, there are so many different lores and beliefs, that I can't all cover. But, I'm going to try my best to either stick with just one, or smash some together! :) _**

_**This first chapter of Just Outrun the Demons has influences from season 4 episode 4 "Metamorphosis" (Just so info: I'm following the Cajun folklore in this chapter – I'm sorry if it's not completely dead on!)**_

_**And with that being said, here is the first chapter of Just Outrun the Demons.**_

**Just Outrun the Demons – Chapter One**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**March 10****th****, 2006**

"_Micah," A young girl with vivid red hair whined as she tightened her blanket's warm grip around her. It was completely dark out near the New Orleans swamps, the moon was hidden behind the towering green trees, and there wasn't even a star in sight. "Micah, it's really creepy out here, I wanna go home."_

_The young boy tossed another stick into the glowing fire; the bright sparks flew a few feet into the air for a few moments, and then made their way back down, sticking to the burning firewood. The dark green leaves were tossed around in the air in a circular motion, and then everything settled. "Babe, c'mon, chill ok" The college aged boy chuckled to himself for a moment, before composing himself and turning to face the young girl once more, "I knew you couldn't do it."_

"_You think you're so funny, don't you? Well, you're not. You know damn well this was a fucking bad idea, we have no clue what could be out here!"_

"_It'll be ok, besides, you're with me."_

"_That's exactly what I'm worried about," The young girl scoffed as she rolled her eyes and took a seat on one of the dark blue pull out chairs the couple had brought with them. "It smells like crap out here, and I want to go home, like I said, it's creepy."_

"_That's why it's the perfect time for a scary story," The young boy rubbed his hands together hastily, trying to conjure the best possible horror tale he could recall. There was that one about that family who went to the circus and a little girl saw that clown that no one else saw, then that very night she let the damn clown into her house and it killed her parents. Everybody loves a clown, eh? _

"_God dammit Micah, I don't want to hear a fucking story! You're such a child, oh my God!" The girl jumped off of the seat and made her way into the small green tent. She zipped it up hurriedly and snuffed out the lantern light from the inside, causing her shadow to disappear into the darkness._

"_Isla…Fine, be like that, but I'm going to stay out here a little longer and enjoy the outdoors, you know like a man," Micah rolled his eyes then poked at the blazing fire, when a sudden rustling from the woods caught his attention. His first thought was his brain was playing tricks on him, he was in the middle of the swamps, surrounded by eerie woods…No, no that's what the brain does when someone's a little spooked, right? _

_The college boy had just convinced himself that he'd created the noise in his head, when he heard it again. It was clearer this time, and Micah could make out what it was…It was definitely a growl. But, he didn't think there were any wolves in the swamp areas. No, no, he didn't hear anything. Not at all. His brain was jus-_

_But the growl became steadier, nearer, and clearer. Micah was just putting the fire out, ready to grab his girlfriend and go, when something knocked him to the ground. Since the fire was out, and there was no light radiating from the moon, the young boy couldn't be sure what his attacker was, but it was a something alright, a something that certainly wasn't human. _

_Micah shrieked and tried to kick his aggressor off of him, but it had uncanny strength and continued to press him into the earth. The thing had flipped him on his side, and pressed his mouth to the boy's neck, allowing its sharp fangs to sink into the flesh while the young boy screamed in agony. When the thing crawled off of him, Micah was still alive, but completely unconscious. _

"_Micah?!" Isla yelled from inside the tent as she fumbled to unzip the shelter. The red head stumbled out of the tent and took in her comatose boyfriend. "Micah?!"_

_Isla threw her shivering body over the young boy's, checking for a pulse, when the creature knocked her over, and she rolled onto a soft patch of dirt. A scream of pure terror escaped the girl's lips as she pushed the monster off of her, and she somehow managed to get away from its grasp. The thing abruptly retreated to the forest, leaving Isla to tend to the young man alone, during the night, of the New Orleans swamps._

* * *

**March 12****th****, 2006**

The morning air was crisp, and the soft rumble from the Impala's engine hummed throughout the quiet gas station. A few customers walked in and out of the service station carrying single plastic bags or cases of beer, and every now and then one or two would walk out, lighting up a new cigarette. The customers would leave their cars at the pump before or after getting their gas, and head into the convenience store, just as Dean Winchester had. He would leave his younger brother, Sam, to sit in the passenger seat, but he wouldn't even take the keys out of the ignition on the off chance that something might happen while he was gone. At least he had the decency to roll down the window.

The young brother waited until he heard the faint footsteps of his brother's boots until closing his laptop and flattening the skeleton sticker that was starting to peel.

Dean patted the roof of his precious hunk of metal and tossed a bag of pork rinds and a sweating water bottle at his shaggy haired brother from the driver's side window. "Here's breakfast," he grunted as he tore open a brown bag of M&Ms open with his teeth.

"Thanks," Sam ripped open the bag of rinds and took a whiff, some breakfast right? Then he remembered what he'd discovered while his brother was getting…"breakfast". "While you were inside, I was looking up some things on my computer, I think I found something," The younger brother lifted the screen to his laptop and clicked on his internet browser. "This girl, Isla Cohen said that she and her boyfriend, Micah Chambers, were spending the night out by the swamps, well she'd gone off to go into the tent, and she heard her boyfriend screaming. She went out to find out what was going on, and this _thing_ was Chambers."

"This _thing_?" Dean repeated popping a bright blue M&M in his mouth while fiddling with the channels on the radio.

Sam smacked his hand off of the controls and continued, "Yeah, she said it wasn't human. She told the police that it had a human like body, but resembled a dog head. Police think she was just imagining it because she was so scared. But, she claimed it bit him, and left teeth marks. He was still alive after it all happened though."

"If they kid's still alive, I don't see how it's a job."

"That's the thing, she said she went to go pack their things in the tent, and she came out, and he was gone. She reported that he had been comatose, Dean. Also, one more thing, apparently this guy, Ethan Klein, showed up missing after three months. Here's the thing though, he had this scar on his neck, from a bite."

"So, what do you think it is? Vampire? Werewolf?"

"Sounds like it, I think this is definitely worth checking out. We can swing by the hospital Klein is at; see what he can tell us."

* * *

The two brothers entered the River Oaks hospital sporting the cheap business suits they carried around for convincing purposes. It wasn't like they could walk up to an everyday person and introduce themselves as, "Hi, we're Sam and Dean Winchester, supernatural hunters. So, what's your problem?"

The brothers made their way up to the front desk of the hospital, towards a young strawberry blonde woman who didn't even look up from her computer screen. Sam shot his older brother a glance and then cleared his throat. The young receptionist's eyes remained glued to her screen. "We're agents Harvey and Smith; we're here to speak with Mr. Ethan Klein."

The girl rolled her eyes towards the guys, "Mr. Klein isn't taking any visitors."

"See, we're not visitors," Dean shot the girl a forced smile as he held his badge out towards the receptionist. "We need to speak with Mr. Klein."

The girl surveyed the fake I.D. for a moment, and then glanced between the two brothers. "An F.B.I. agent was already here today to speak with Mr. Klein."

Sam and Dean exchanged sideways glances until Sam narrowed his eyes at the young receptionist. "Who was the agent?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just a receptionist, it was some girl…I think her name was Porter or something like that."

"Oh," Dean spoke up, covering with a forced smile, "Yes, Agent Porter. Yes, you see Porter is our newest recruit from Chicago; yeah she's just a rookie. See, we need to do some fact-checking then with Mr. Klein, make sure Porter got all the information right."

The young receptionist eyed the two brothers for a moment and then sighed, "You'll find Mr. Klein in room A34, just go down this hallway and take two lefts."

Sam nodded towards the strawberry blonde and the two brothers – sorry _agents_ – made their way down several hallways until they reached room A34. Sam reached out and knocked on the door, and after a few seconds a middle-aged blonde woman pulled the door open.

"Can I help you?" She asked softly and a gentle smile flickered across her face. Her greying hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, and she was in what appeared to be pajamas. She probably hadn't left the hospital ever since her husband arrived.

"Yes," Sam began as he and Dean reached into their suit pockets to reveal their false identities. "I'm Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent Harvey, we need to speak with Ethan Klein."

"There was already an agent here today," The woman explained as she handed the badges back to the men. "Is there really any reason to speak with him again?"

"It's extremely important that we speak with Mr. Klein ma'am," Sam smiled softly and waited for her response.

The woman sighed as nodded, "My husband just woke up, he's a little grouchy, you've been warned," She stepped out of the small room, and made her way down the hallway as the brothers stepped through the door.

"Hell, Mr. Klein," Sam began as he and Dean held their badges to the man, "We need to speak with you about what happened." The middle aged man, Ethan Klein, was half lying, half sitting on the hospital bed, holding a small remote in his hand that was pointed towards the television. His arms were bruised and cut, as was his face. There was a large bandage on the side of his neck, which Sam and Dean could only assume was the scar.

"I already spoke with-"

Dean cut the man off, "Yeah, we know, you've talked to someone, but listen we need to know what the hell went down, kapishe?"

Sam shot his older brother a stern look, but then back to the man, "Tell us everything that you can, any and all information will help us know what could have possibly happened to the young man Micah Chambers, you could really help us out Ethan."

Ethan sighed as he settled back into a comfortable position against one of the lumpy pillows, "What do you want to know?"

Sam settled into the wooden seat with the burgundy cushion next to the man's beside. He pulled out an official looking pad of paper. "How about let's start with the day you went missing," He gave the middle-aged man an encouraging nod, letting him know he was free to begin.

"Well, it was December 17th of last year; I had to go down to the swamp to help out an old buddy of mine with his work down there. I got there way before him and it got dark real quick. Eventually, I started hearing noises."

"What kind of noises, Mr. Klein?"

The man paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "They sounded like…growls. But, I didn't think it was anything, you know. It was really dark, I was in the swamps, and I assumed my mind was just playing with me. So, I just kept waiting and then the next thing I know this…you know, never mind."

"Mr. Klein, my partner and I encourage you that whatever you say, we'll believe you. We've dealt with many things during our work, yours won't be the strangest," Sam smiled lightly and gave the man a promising nod.

"Next thing I know, this _thing_ is attacking me. It was trying to _bite_ me."

"Can you describe it at all Mr. Klein?"

The man shook his head. "No, it was too dark to see. But, I don't think it was…I don't think it was human…But yeah, after that everything's blank. All I remember next is waking up in the middle of the woods three months later. I have no idea where I could have been."

"What about that bandage, I read in the paper you have a scar that resembles bite marks?"

Ethan's hand absentmindedly flew to the bandage covering the left side of his neck, "Yeah, the damned thing bit me. But you know what the weirdest part was; it wasn't like it was trying to _eat_ me or anything, just like it was trying to…drain my blood or something."

"And that's all you remember?" When the man nodded Sam tucked his pad away, "Just one more question Mr. Klein, has anything strange happened around here lately? Maybe anyone's gone missing? Anything like sort?"

"You know, the other agent, uh…Agent Porter, I think…She asked the very same question. That and a lot more. She was kinda…interesting."

It was Dean's turn to step in, "What'd she ask?"

"She kept asking weird shit like if there's anything haunted around here or if I had anything conspiracy theories on what the hell happened. Know why she would ask that? I mean, it's weird."

Dean sighed, "I think I know, but don't worry about it, she's weird, ok. She's the nut job of the agency. I think she's got a screw or two loose."

"Did she say where you could find her, or contact her?" Sam asked as he rose from the small chair.

"She didn't leave a card or anything, but she said she was staying at the Sweet Home motel not far from here."

"Thanks for your time Mr. Klein," Sam smiled as he shook the man's hand. Ethan nodded and the two brothers were on their way. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to find this Porter chick. I think she might know a little something."

"_You_ can go find her, I'll start researching."

"Fine, I can drop your nerdy ass off at the library and I'll go talk to Porter."

"Yeah, thanks Dean."

* * *

Dean dropped his _nerdy_ younger brother off at one of the various New Orleans libraries and then made his way to the Sweet Home motel. The price was cheap, so he booked himself and Sam a room to stay in for a couple days and then asked the clerk for Porter's room.

The older brother found the pale pink door with the scratched golden '13' that was smack in the middle of it and knocked. So, how was he even going to start this? He couldn't just say, "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester and I think you might be a hunter."

An average height, brunette, blue eyed young woman answered the door and stared at the young man, confused. "Can I, uh, help you?"

Dean smiled lightly, "Yeah, hi, I'm…I'm looking for someone named Porter?"

"Who's asking?" The young girl asked as she shifted her body a little more to the right so the pink door was covering most of her. She seemed a bit too nervous, but never mind that, she was _hot_.

She he give her his name? Yeah, why not? He didn't know who she was so it was highly unlikely she knew who he was. "Dean Winchester…"

Her light blue eyes widened and she stepped out from behind the door a little more, "Dean Winchester as in Dean _Winchester_? John's boy?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he examined the girl, now what the actual hell was going on. "How do you know my dad?"

"_Know_ your dad; oh I owe him my _life_. But enough about him, let's talk about you," The young girl was completely out from behind the door as she took in the young man's appearance. "Wow…Dean Winchester…in the _flesh_, I'll say, it's an honor."

"Yeah, we can fan girl over me later sweetheart, let's talk about you," Dean snapped impatiently.

"But yet we have time to fan girl over me?" The young girl retorted as she cocked her hip out to the side, placing a hand over it, and allowing her other arm to fall loosely at her side.

"So, you're a hunter."

"Damn straight."

"I've never heard of you," Dean narrowed his eyes at the brunette, trying to place a name to face. Nothing came to mind, he'd actually remember a girl like this.

"My name's not Porter, it's Alex Carter."

"Yeah, still doesn't ring a bell."

The corners of her lips curved upwards and she nodded to herself, "That means your father has done his job."

"Done his job?" Dean asked raising one of his eyebrows. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with this random chick knowing his father "so well". She spoke of him like they were old friends, and yet John had never mentioned her to him.

"Don't worry about it kid," She said even though it was clear she was a couple of years younger than the oldest brother. She glazed out towards the parking lot, and then off to the sides, "So, where's your brother?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Alex smirked and there was a certain glint in her lustrous eyes, "You don't."

"So," Dean began, changing the subject. Obviously this girl was here on behalf of the Micah Chambers case, so it was likely she could have some information, "what do you have on the job?"

"I have a few leads. I think we're dealing with a rougarou."

"A rouga-what? Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure that's a pasta."

"Well _sweetheart_, that's where you'd be wrong. You've seriously never heard of a rougarou?" Alex stared at the hunter, dumbfounded. It seemed like such basic knowledge to her, how could he not know what a _rougarou_ was? Everyone knows what a rougarou is…Well, in the supernatural world, that is.

"I think you're pulling my leg," Not that he would mind that or anything…

"I'm not, ok. Look, a rougarou is a part of Cajun folklore, they're said to live in the swamps or in forests. I think that kid Micah Chambers was attacked by one, and I think that one was Ethan Klein," Alex placed her hands on her hips and stared at the young man matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, according to the lore, a rougarou is only a rougarou for 101 days, exactly. Guess how many days Ethan Klein was missing?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say 101."

"Bingo, and get this, 101 days _before_ Klein went missing, another guy went missing and he showed up again the day after Ethan disappeared. There's a whole pattern of people who have gone missing for exactly 101 days. Also, that girl from the paper said that the _thing_ had a human body but a dog head. That's how rougarous are described; it's actually quite similar to werewolves."

"So, what, rougarous don't kill?"

"Well, they do, but once the 101 days is up, it's time for the curse to be passed on to a new victim. Lore says that by biting the victim, rougarous will drain the blood of the target, and that's how it gets passed on."

"So what, some random person is possessed by some crazy swamp monster curse and then 101 days later they don't remember a damn thing?"

"According to the legend, they do. But, I mean, who is really going to believe you if you told them that for three months you had a dog head and you prowled around in the swamps?"

"So, you think Ethan Klein _remembers_ being a rougarou?"

"I think it's definitely possible."

Dean smiled, he was impressed. This girl was a lot better than he had thought and he was excited to share his newfound information with his brother. "You know, Sam's at the library researching all this shit. How about I grab him and I'll meet you over at that dinner," Dean pointed in the direction of a small greasy spoon and began to instantly crave a juicy burger. The young girl nodded and headed back into her motel room, while Dean hopped inside his Impala and took off down the road.

When he reached the brick library, Sam was already waiting, sitting on the small stair steps, with his jacket tightened around him. Dean rolled down the window and unlocked the passenger side door, "Get in."

Sam pulled the side door open and slid into the warmth of Dean's Impala, "Did you meet Porter?"

"Yeah, she's a hunter. Ever heard of an Alex Carter?"

"Alex Carter, no."

"Well, she seems to know us or Dad at least."

That surprised Sam, and then he began to think that maybe his father did mention the hunter, but nothing came to mind. "Oh, well…Is she nice?"

Dean shrugged. She was hot, but he had no idea whether to know if was _nice_ or not. "I don't know Sammy; I've known her for all of ten minutes."

Sam ignored his brother's jab and the use of the childish nickname he'd repeatedly asked his big brother _not_ to use. But, it wasn't like Dean was going to listen, he was Dean. "Where are we going now?"

"We're meeting Alex at a diner, 'figured we can eat there. I'm starving," Dean placed his free hand on his stomach and rubbed it hastily.

"When are you _not_ hungry?" Dean rolled his eyes. "So, does she know anything?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a _rougarou_? Well, she says that she thinks that Ethan Klein guy is one," Dean filled his brother in on the rest of the information and pulled up into the diner's small parking lot. Only a few cars occupied that spaces, and the smell of grease and charbroiled meat was pungent. The brothers entered the burger joint and found the petite brunette sitting at one of the red leather booths, already sipping from a steaming ceramic mug. As soon as she spotted the two brothers, she put down her mug, revealing an ear to ear grin.

The boys took a seat and Alex smiled widely at the tallest brother, "Wow, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Sam. I have heard such great things about you from your father."

The young girl's comment actually took the younger brother aback at the thought that his father was complimenting him to other hunters. Sam always thought he was the black sheep of the family, and for a second he reconsidered his father's feelings towards him. "Oh, really? Well, I guess it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"How do we kill a rougarou?" Dean asked curtly. He wasn't in the mood for chit-chat bullshit and wanted to get this job over with as fast as he could, he didn't have any extra research to deal with, and besides, there was a hot chick sitting two feet away from him.

Alex shot the older brother a sideways glance, "I'm getting to that-"

"No, I wanna know now. We can sit around in a circle playing ice breaker games later."

Sam rolled his eyes, he was getting sick of his brother's demanding attitude, besides, he wanted to get to know the girl, especially if they were going to be working with her on this job. "Dean, come on man."

The brunette smiled softly at the young brother, she could already tell that she like Sam, and Dean, well Dean was a different story. "Well, John described you boys pretty well. One thing he didn't mention was the good looks," Alex winked at the brothers, especially Dean, what could she say? There was something about his ruggedness that turned her on.

"Alright, so we do we do now?" Dean asked, much more politely this time for his brother's sake. "I mean, are these things actually killing people? I haven't seen any reports on it."

"Well, then you're looking in the wrong places darling," the young brunette pulled out her MacBook and pulled up her internet browser. She then turned the bright screen around to face the brothers. "Just yesterday this guy, Logan Patterson, was killed in the swamps.

"Alright, so how do we kill it?"

"We don't _need_ to even kill it, and besides, we're not even sure who it is."

"Why the hell does it matter who it is, I mean we're looking for a big fugly dog headed bitch, aren't we? Shouldn't really matter who it is."

"You said we don't have to kill it," Sam spoke up ignoring his older brother's fuss, "So, there's another option?"

"Yeah, we can actually knock the rougarou out of the rougarou. See, rougarous are big in Cajun folklore, like I told Dean, so there's a lore saying that they're weakened with crucifixes. So, all we have to do is recite the Lord's Prayer and it returns back to human form."

Sam smiled, "I like that idea, I mean, it's not like he chose to become a rougarou."

Dean and Alex made a matching face, and Alex was surprised at how Sam could actually be Dean's younger brother. She looked between the two boys and sighed, "Well, tonight, I'm going out to the swamps, you two are more than welcome to come with me," She smirked at Dean, "I was in need of same bait anyways."

After their meal, Sam walked over to the counter to pay, after much debate with the brunette. Dean and Alex made their way to the glass double doors and felt the chill from the night air from underneath the cracks in the doors. "What happens if this doesn't work princess?" Dean asked as he looked back over to his brother who was handing the cashier a crisp twenty dollar bill.

"Then we kill it using fire."

"Why don't we just torch the son of a bitch anyways, I mean, if Sam doesn't want to watch he can cover his eyes," Dean snapped and at that moment the taller brother made his way over to the pair.

"I only want to kill it if we absolutely have to Dean, I mean, if there's another way, then let's do it. I mean, isn't that what this is all about, _saving_ people?" Sam shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and stared down at his brother.

Alex sensed the tension and decided now would be a good time to change the subject, "Alright, well, Dean if you want to follow me, I'm heading towards the swamps," And with that, the brunette walked out into the night air.

The brothers found their way to the Impala, and slid into its cushion seats. Dean stuck his keys into the ignition and took off down the road behind the midnight black car the brunette had gotten into. "I think I kinda like her."

"Uh huh."

The older brother took his eyes off the road for a moment to shot Sam a sideways glance. "What? What's wrong with you? I didn't _hurt your feelings_, did I?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just don't want to kill a human Dean."

"Almost everything was human once, and that didn't stop you from ganking that spirit bitch last week."

"Well, that's different."

"How? What is so _human_ about turning into a dog headed monster? Is it because they're sick and can't help it?"

"You know what, never mind Dean."

"Look, Sam, I understand if you don't want to kill people. I get it. You're not used to it-"

"Used to it?" Sam cut his older brother off. "You actually are okay with killing innocent people?"

"I never said innocent."

"Really? Because to me, it seems like you're ok with giving anyone a bullet in the head that looks at you funny."

"I'm done now Sam."

"What made you turn so hard? Huh Dean? Where's my brother? All I see now is this rage-killing machine," When Dean didn't respond Sam asked loudly, "Huh Dean?"

After a few moments of silence, Dean shifted and, without taking his eyes off the road, said, "Know what, after this, I think a beer sounds really good. Beer sound good Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes in disbelief at his brother's attitude and stared out the window for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

_**AN: Alright guys, the second part is waiting for you! :) Guys, I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, and it is the first of the fic, so please, please know that I'm going to really work on improving. I hope you enjoyed and okay I just feel like apologizing one more time for my cheesiness which is so...you know! Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**- Victoria **_


	2. Just Outrun the Demons Chap 1 Prt 2

**_AN: Alright, so here's the second part, I know this chapter is so confusing and all over the place, and I really wanted to rewrite it, but I figured it wasn't going to get much better. Don't worry, I'll try so much harder for chapter two, which I think will be interesting :) _****  
**

* * *

**Just Outrun the Demons – Chapter One Part 2**

Alex parked her midnight '69 Camaro next to a willow tree and stepped out to face the two brothers. It was clear that something had gone down during the car ride over, but Alex decided it would be best to ignore it. The trees that circled the swamps towered over the trio and the grey clouds stretched across the dark sky, shielding the moon from illuminating the night. The brunette made her way to the back of her car, popped the hood and Dean examined her trunk's set up that had similarities to the back of his Impala.

The brunette grabbed a rifle and closed the trunk and turned to face the boys. "You ready for this boys?"

Dean took one look at the rifle and gave the young girl a smug smile, "You might wanna watch where you point that thing sweetheart."

Alex returned the smile with a sarcastic smirk and pointed the gun right towards the young man, pulled the trigger, and watched the bullet fly right past the older brother's ear. "You're right; I might accidently shoot a jackass."

Sam stifled a chuckle and Dean shot him a stern look. Ignoring the girl's jab, Dean took a step forward and looked out into the woods. "So what, is this thing just gonna come or do we need to reenact the mating call of the vicious rougarou?"

"Can you cut the crap?" Alex snapped as plopped down on the hood of her car, and looked towards the forest. "If you really want some shit to get done, how about you shut your cakehole."

Dean smirked and sat next to the brunette, "You've got an attitude, I gotta say, I like that in a woman."

"Are you seriously hitting on me, right now?"

"There's no better time like the present, sweetie," Dean smiled smugly and raised his eyebrows, while visions of hot, sweaty love making danced in his head.

"Patience, young grasshopper," Alex smirked as she hopped off the hood and made her way over to the younger brother, who was looking up at the few stars that arrayed across the nocturnal sky. "You know, I went on a few hunts with your father, every single time, he'd tell me stories about you. Things that you did as a kid, little quirks about you, and he'd have this certain glint in his eyes whenever he mentioned your name. He's really proud of you Sam."

"When's the last time you saw him?"

Alex sighed, "Hell, I'd say about five years now, I haven't seen him since I was nineteen."

"How long have you been hunting?"

"The first time I actually killed an evil bitch I was twelve, I've been on my own since I was ten."

"What? Why?"

"My parents died when I was eight."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't. I-"

"Uh guys," Dean choked right before a low growl came from the right side of the woods. "I think our half furry friend is here."

Alex and Sam jumped off of the Impala as the brunette grabbed her gun, "Dean," she began, "Take a few steps forward."

"What?! I never agreed to play bait-"

"Just like three steps Dean!" Dean did as told and took the steps, the creature ran out from the trees and Alex shot it. The rougarou stumbled to the ground, unable to stand.

"I thought we weren't killing it?" Dean asked as he took a step back towards his car. Just in case…

"It's not dead," Alex took a step forward to examine the limp body with the dog head. "This will return him to his normal form, and knock the rougarou out of him… Pater noster, qui es in cælis, sanctificetur nomen tuum; adveniat regnum tuum;fiat voluntas tua-"

Dean stared at the wincing creature for a moment and then back to the brunette, "Yeah, nothing's happening. Are you using the right prayer?"

"This is the Lord's Prayer Dean! But, something's wrong… sicut in caelo et in nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie – Guys…Get in the car."

"Why?" The brothers asked unison.

"Just get in the cars dammit!" Alex yelled as she took off towards her own Camaro. The brothers hopped in the Impala and took off through the swamps, heading back towards the main road. They drove all the way back to the Sweet Home Motel, where Alex opened her room and allowed the brothers inside. The brunette hunter placed her palms over her face and slumped onto the lumpy bed.

"So, are you going to tell us what the hell happened?" Dean folded his arms across his dark grey t-shirt which was covered with a rolled up flannel shirt. He leaned against the wall while he exchanged a glance with his brother.

"The rougarou has fully taken over him."

"What?"

"The rougarou, I guess it decided it likes this body and it's going to continue using it as its free ride. The prayer, it can't bring him back to normal," She glanced quickly at Sam, and then to Dean, "We're going to have to kill it."

"So, are we going back tonight?" Dean asked as he shifted against the wall.

"No, the thing's gonna be pretty pissed. We'll go tomorrow night, but here's the fun part, we have to burn him alive."

"Alright, that's not so bad."

"Yeah, that's not the best part," Alex sighed, "He has to be in human form."

"But the prayer didn't work."

"Yes, thank you Sherlock, I noticed," The brunette snapped as she stood up and walked around to the side of the bed. She lifted a dark blue duffel bag and poured its contents on the small bed. "I have one more solution," She tossed aside a couple of salt rifles, a few rosary beads and some small knives before she set aside a silver cross.

"I'm sure you have a fun time at airport security," Dean chuckled as Alex shot him a narrow eyed scowl. She then picked up the glistening cross and examined it in the dim motel light.

"If I can get close enough to the rougarou to rub this in his blood, and _then_ recite the prayer, it'll turn in human – but not for long. It'll only last for us to torch him."

"Alright, so you can shoot him again, that worked pretty well the first time."

"Yeah, this should work this time."

"Seriously?" Sam interrupted the conversation and the two turned to face him. "What if there's another way? If there's a way to do it once, maybe there's a way for this too."

Alex sighed, "Sam, there isn't another way. Look, I like saving people just as much as the next guy, but you can't save them all."

"But there _has_ to be way! We can try-"

"We did try Sam," Dean snapped, "We tried and look what happened."

"Look Sam, this kid Micah can never be the same again. He's in there, kind of like being possessed by a demon. He can see everything that's going on, but he can't help it. There is no saving him Sam, he's already dead," Alex tried to let Sam down gently; she knew it was eating him alive at the thought that some poor college kid was gone forever. She knew Sam was standing there thinking about how maybe this kid wanted to be a lawyer, or a doctor. Maybe he wanted to have a family, maybe he was going to propose to his girlfriend. But no, he got to become possessed by some flesh eating monster.

"Well, I'm not going with you two then," Sam wasn't going to be around his brother and some random hunter burn some college kid while he was alive. He wouldn't be the rougarou when they torch him, he'd be Micah Chambers, some kid with a future.

"I can respect that," Alex smiled expressionlessly at the taller brother, then turned her attention Dean, "Be ready for tomorrow night."

* * *

**March 13****th****, 2006**

"Hey look Sammy," Dean smiled as he shoved the last bit of a hamburger in his face as he pointed at the small TV with the remote. "Free porn."

Then suddenly, there was an abrupt knocking at the door, and the brothers exchanged glances, before Sam got up to open the door to Alex. She was shaking her head and stood, hands on hips, in front of the door.

"Micah Chambers is in the hospital."

"What?" The Winchesters asked in unison. Dean turned the TV off before Alex could see what he'd been watching, and stood next to his brother.

"Micah Chambers showed up at the hospital an hour ago, I just got back from talking to him," That's when the brother's noticed she was sporting a black blazer with long slacks. Dean couldn't help but try to get a little peak at her ass that the trousers surprisingly enhanced.

"So what, he's not the rougarou?"

"I don't think so; he didn't even have a scar on his neck. But, last night, after Micah had been found, a young woman was killed, and it looked like her intestines had been eaten."

"You think it was Hannibal Lecter?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"I think you need to put a cork in it Winchester," Alex snapped, "But, here's one more thing, guess who went missing from the hospital just an hour before the girl was found."

"Ethan Klein," The brothers sighed in unison.

"Yahtzee. So, that means Klein has been our rougarou the whole time. I won't mind torching that son of a bitch; he was an asshole when I talked to him yesterday."

"Alright, so is the plan still same for tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'll be over here at nine, ok?"

And with that, Alex walked out the door.

* * *

"We're taking my car," Alex hissed as Dean made his way towards his Impala.

"I'm not riding around in a Camaro, thank you."

"I don't even want to know what's inside your car, besides; you had no clue what a rougarou was before I told you. We're taking my car."

Night had just fallen over New Orleans, and Dean and Alex took off down the New Orleans roads to make their way towards the swamps. There were more stars out than usual, and the moon was actually making its first appearance in a long time. They parked the Camaro underneath the same willow tree and sat on the hood, Alex holding the cross, Dean examining the flamethrower Alex had allowed him to borrow. They sat on the hood for a while talking about one of Alex's hunting trips with John Winchester, when a low growl came from the woods.

"It's show time," Dean smirked as he jumped off the hood carrying the same rifle Alex had shot the rougarou with the night before, "Come on out you fugly son of a bitch! Come get a taste of this sweet ass!"

Alex rolled her eyes and watched as Dean waved his arms around until the creature came running out of the woods. It knocked Dean over, causing the rifle to fly right out of his hands. "Dammit," She cursed as she ran towards her trunk for another gun.

"Hey, I'm kinda being attacked over here!" Dean yelled as he struggled to push the beast off of his torso.

Alex shot the rougarou, and it yelped, and rolled over on its back. She ran over, rubbed the cross over the wound, matching sure the silver was coated in its blood. "Pater noster, qui es in cælis,sanctificetur nomen tuum;adveniat regnum tuum;fiat voluntas tua,sicut in caelo et in nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie,et dimitte nobis debita nostra,sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris;et ne nos inducas in tentationem. Sed libera nos a malo"

The dog headed creature suddenly transformed into the middle aged man from the hospital. "Help, help me," He pleaded. Dean reached out, pointing the flamethrower at the man, "No! What – what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry man," Dean pulled the trigger on the flamethrower and watched as the man's body soon became completely covered in burns. "I think that's one of the worse things I've ever done."

"It's the price you pay for the job," Alex sighed as she and Dean stood, staring into the flames.

* * *

"So, where are you off to next?" Sam asked Alex as she placed her duffel bag into the trunk of her Camaro.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. Depends on what comes my way."

"It was nice working with you Alex, you're a good hunter."

"It was nice working with you too Sam, it was great to finally meet you," She gave the tall brother and huge hug, then scanned the area behind him for his brother, "Say, where's your pain in the ass of a brother?"

"Never far," Dean smiled as he wrapped an arm around the brunette. "Take care of yourself _sweetheart_."

"You too _love_."

But, there was something about Alex that Dean didn't want to see go. He'd known her for a day, but something about her…interested him. She knew his father, supposedly, and she wasn't that bad of a hunter either. Just before the young hunter could get into her car when Dean stopped her, "Maybe you could come with us."

"What?"

"Yeah, _what_?" Sam repeated as he stared at his brother, wide eyed.

"I was thinking, you must be pretty lonely out by yourself, and I know us hunters tend to fly solo, but I wouldn't mind having you around," Dean admitted sheepishly.

"I couldn't," Alex shook her head.

"Actually, Dean's right," Sam smiled, "You'd make a great addition to the team."

"Yeah, welcome aboard Camaro," Dean smiled as he closed Alex's driver's side door.

* * *

_**AN: I'm really sorry about the ending, I really wanted to reword it, but I just couldn't think of a better way for Alex to join the group, you know. I'm really really sorry! But, I hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for chapter two which will hopefully be posted this weekend (?).**_

_**Thank you again!**_

_**- Victoria **_


End file.
